Freedom
by A friend4300
Summary: Arvie managed to escape the prison cell only to find all he's friends dead but after burying them arvie knew he had to find Mr smiley's daughters but what happens when he finds out their alive or close enough... Rated M for future chapters


Presentable Liberty

Chapter 1: prologue

I don't own anything they all belong to their respective owners

 _3 days earlier_

 _"let me out!" Arvie screamed at the cell door it's magnetic hold waning from the lose of power and him pushing against it didn't help it's situation at all, after the door moved some more a letter appeared underneath it by mysterious odds, picking it up he ripped open the letter and the ones soon to come_

 _'you can play your portable gaming device without a care in the world'_

 _'on one condition'_

 _' DO NOT OPEN THAT DOOR!'_

 _"NO, I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU **MONEY!"** he screamed letting the letters join the others he went against doctor moneys wishes and started punching, kicking and slamming his body against the door making it slam open causing a spider like crack in the wall, running outside of the cell he almost slipped going around the hall until it stopped at a wall with a one-sided mirror and a button on the ground with two arrow signs on it, one up and one down._

 _remembering the wires in the cell he ran back item in hand, he attached the wires to the right coloured slots and hammered his fist against it so the button sticks in the wall, watching it light up he smashed the down button he watched the door close fearing he may be trapped again he slide down the metal wall freezing he's back through the thin prison jumpsuit fabric holding he's head between he's hands he started to tear up doubt plaguing his mind like a virus until he heard a ding and the whole cell shift and go downwards holding he's hands against the walls he took deep breathes smiling and chuckling a little until it turned into full blown laughter the whole way down, when the elevator dinged again and the metal door opened, he got up and ran out to see a hallway with three doors the exit, a red door and a black door with the word 'generator' on a sign above the door._

 _Arvie's breathe hitched at the sight knowing what's going to happen he ran and slammed all his body weight onto the black door and it burst open showing a pitch black room except for the generator light showing the generator itself and a still body laying on the ground blood pouring out of his mouth, tripping over himself and crawling backwards until his back hit the wall he looked at he's childhood friend feeling the bile about to escape from his throat closing his eyes chest tight and suffocating him eyes closed with tears leaking though he muttered_

 _"I'm sorry, Salvador I'm so sorry"_

 _5 hours later_

 _after a couple of hours he found the pastry shop Charlotte was talking about holding he's old friend in he's arms he looked inside and saw the whole place clean inside walking through the door the bell dinging, he set Salvador on the ground softly before he searched for her hoping it's not too late._

 _"Charlotte, Charlotte are you here!?" he yelled his jumpsuit covered in blood nerves tingling and his blood freezing when he saw blood under the door opening the door he saw her gun in hand laying against the cabinet everything after was a blur for him he remembers his chest tighten suffocating him and a desire to scream and cry the need to breathe like when he saw Sal's body_ _earlier he felt darkness covering his vision mind numb and fuzzy when he managed to wake from the fuzziness and darkness that covered his eyes he shifted from his spot and felt a himself lying against a table in the front room noticing the blood lining the walls_

 _'I must of fell over' he thought to himself, taking a breathe he l_ _ooked over his shoulder only to see a note, scrambling to get up hitting his head softly he stood up and he grabbed it, softly but firmly carefully peeling the opening open he read it carefully._

 _ **To my only friend,**_

 _ **when you are reading this I will already be dead**_

 _ **my shop will probably be quite messy...**_

 _ **I have decided that I'll go to the back room to die,**_

 _ **so you don't have to look at my corpse.**_

 _ **I'm sorry I couldn't be more patient in waiting for you.**_

 _ **But that doesn't matter now.**_

 _ **what matters now is that your here. Against all odds, you managed to escape the prison.**_

 _ **I'm aware this may seem like a bad ending to this story, but your here.**_

 _ **Your here, and I baked another cake for you. I'm not sure how fresh It will be when you find this,as for all I know you never will, I hope**_

 _ **you enjoy it anyway.**_

 _ **I wish you the best of luck**_

 _ **Charlotte**_

 _I'm sorry, Charlotte I'm so sorry" he said quietly sliding back down the wall holding his head in between his hands letting the letter fall next to him_

 _2 hours_

 _after two hours he wrapped the bodies in two spare sheets he found, Arvie walked down the street determined to find before it's too late heading to where the infamous organ market is he walked into a white building about two stories high, inside he saw no one except a man in a doctors outfit sitting in a chair behind the desk._

 _"ah hello Dr I need some information" Arive said to the Dr who merely looked at him funny as if he wasn't real, after a couple of minutes Arvie waved his hand in front of the doctor before he finally answered_

 _"What are you doing here didn't ya hear the organs don't work they kill you after a couple hours I...I'm all that's left" the doctor said in disappointment arvie's throat tightened and eyes lost all hope of saving smiley was lost he knew it was already too late but he just didn't want to believe himself, looking at the name tag on the doctor Arvie saw it said Dr_ _Peterson he was balding and Gray side burns with a surgical mask over his mouth_

 _"well Dr_ _Peterson a man was here earlier by the name of Mr smiley he sold all he's organs for some money up front do you remember him by any chance?" Arive asked eyes pleading for the doctor to know_

 _"I can't tell anyone anything about my patients but since it's the end of the world... Mr smiley's organs were useless he must have been drinking a lot in the last few days because when were checked them he would of died a couple hours later virus or no virus from when we cut him open, so we put the organs back in stitched shut the corpse and chucked him in the back when you walk out go to your leftand you'll see a buch of full body bags look for the blue one and that's him" the doctor informed the young man_

 _"thanks Doc" the other man replied before the doctor spoke again_

 _"by the way if you need any wounds stitched up within the next few days I'll be happy to help even if you want to learn a thing or two?"_

 _"sure I'll come by tomorrow" he replied which the doctor nodded watching as the young man walked out the front door_

 _'I forgot to ask him he's name" Dr Peterson thought getting back too work_

 _Outside_

 _looking around the piles of corpses arvie found a blue body bag with a tag saying_

 _'Theodore Smiley, so that's your first name?" arvie thought to himself before he grabbed the bag bride'l style and walking back home_

 _The present a few days after the prison_

Arvie was sitting on a chair inside the kitchen of the bakery nearly fully covered in dirt he was wearing black jeans a white dress shirt and red tie with a thermal underneath a black trench coat with a scarf and a zigzag line imprinted on it and a black hat with the word EVIL written on it with black hand gloves.

he was flicking a coin up and down tapping he's foot eyes red rimmed breathing shaky breaths still coming to terms with what happened telling himself over and over it's not he's fault the other voice inside he's head was yelling again about how he's a murderer who murdered them but the voices been quiet lately, taking another breathe he looked around the place until he heard a high-pitched noise going off, sighing Arvie stood up and walked over to the kettle pouring the hot water into the cup full of milk and instant coffee, stirring together the mixture until it become the hot creamy brew, sitting back down he drank the coffee in silence.

after cleaning the dishes Arvie went to the backyard of the shop and went to three graves freshly dug rain pouring down, he placed Charlotte's handgun on the ground kneeling he bowed he's head in respect to the three after a minute he losing he's composure again today.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" he cried softly losing he's composure faster voice still horse from all the screaming in the last 24 hours, exhaustion was evident in he's body language and droopy eyelids sitting in front of three graves freshly dug all marked with a piece of wood nicely crafted from all of he's previous experience in woodwork with Salvador, it hurts more than the pain inside he's throat to even think their names now but thinking about them made him feel pride in knowing them even if if he didn't meet two of them alive.

Mark Salvador-The adventurer

Charlotte Rose- The weeping angel

Theodore Smiley- The best father in the world

"I want to let you guys know that I'll never forget you I'll hold you all close to my heart and my story Isn't over **our** story isn't over yet because we aren't all here...not yet" Arvie spoke more to himself than to them knowing they would never hear, getting off of he's knees he placed a bundle of flowers on each grave in order blue like a river, red as a cherry and yellow like a smiley face.

grabbing the handgun off the ground and checking the ammo he had about two 12 round clips both full except one missing a bullet, checking they were locked and loaded he walked out of the pastry shops backyard and into the shop walking briskly through the place arvie grabbed the traveller bag that used to belong to Sal before he passed.

The shop was already cleaned from 'recent' events but the memories of what happened here still remained plucking he's heart strings, closing the blinds and locking the front door Arvie turned and walked by empty cars lining the streets, blood splotches on the ground and wildlife still around the place, putting the pistol in the belt Arvie walked downtown towards the prison what many wanted me to call home.

 _5 hours later_

Arvie saw a new wired fence around the place

 _'strange this wasn't here before'_ he thought before taking a running start and hopping over getting inside in the car park looking up the lights still on inside the prison

 _'I know your here you son of a bitch'_ Arvie thought to himself veins pumping with adrenaline knowing that no matter what he does it won't stop him, running towards the entrance the same one he escaped from made his skin crawl encase he may never escape again taking another breath he created mist out of the cool air, opening the door he looked to the left momentarily at the black door knowing that's where Salvador's body was found the blood still on the floor shaking he's head lightly Arvie went into the elevator that was once a prison cell, breathe heavy knowing that he swore to himself that he would never come back after collecting Sal's body but he know's this must be done

' _I have to do this'_ he thought walking in determined pressing the same elevator from the escape he pressed the up button on the control pad looking at the posters on the walls a smiley face with questionable red splotches showing the happiness of life even if it's a lie, a half black and white heart showing beauty and elegance but known left to know it, and a mixture of colours showing a mystery whether by adventure or ones self it itself is a mystery,and the money bundle showing what caused the end of the world **Money** looking down a little spider was crawling around before it started running up he's and stopping onto my shoulder looking at it Arvie smiled seeing Araign was alright even though it's only been a couple of days.

"sorry I left you behind buddy I was in a bit of a rush" he spoke nervously to it only for it to respond by going down he's scarf and laying there probably going to sleep

 _'I guess it's alright then'_ he thought before hearing a beep and the elevator stopped and the door opened revealing a long hallway with a red carpet and white walls with pillars lining it looking at the things inside the 'cell' once more I took a mental note to remember and take the stuff with me.

Walking down the hallway grabbing his pistol from the holster he held it in front of himself with two hands heading towards the door hearing classical music from the other side taking a breathe he kicked open the door making it fall off it's hinges to see an old man across from himself with Gray hair wearing a red robe sitting in a wheelchair eating a steak and mash potato with vegetables, still eating he looked at the intruder with a annoyed expression on he's face.

"Why the bloody hell would you do that for!" he yelled still chewing a piece of his steak keeping that annoyed face on

"you know why **money!** "the younger man seethed blood boiling every instinct he had saying to shoot him and be done with it, but he had to be patient otherwise he will never know where they are.

"where are the girls bodies?" Arvie yelled cocking the handgun's slide aiming at the old mans head dangerous for him because Arvie had a itchy trigger finger for him, money sighed knowing what arvie was talking about he wheeled himself over to the wall on my left next a keypad pressing some numbers he backed away a little only for the wall to open up revealing a white room with two girls inside one looking about ten or eleven and a younger one maybe four to five years old hugging each other on a white bed in their sleep the sight made Arvie the gun closer to the crippled mans face

"explain this you piece of shit" I saw him sit up straighter with a grin as if getting ready for a speech making arvie want to kill him faster.

"those are smileys daughters Isabelle and Nora smiley, if your confused on how they are alive let me make it simple the antidote that I'm sure you heard of it, the only reason it went out on the market is because those two were cured by it if only they 'woke' up from death faster then their dear father wouldn't have been informed they died, how unfortunate he was one of my best workers" the monster spoke with mock sadness looking back I saw the girls start stirring but they stayed still again after a few seconds.

 _'they'll wake up if I shoot here'_ arvie thought until he saw a door behind the old man

"I know what's gonna happen next but I'm a man of my word smiley did he's job he kept you alive you can take them even though knowing you were gonna already and you can grab whatever you want ,with this" money said putting a blue key card on the dining table, pointing to the door quickly and back to him he wheeled himself over to the room, looking back at the girls frowning he walked inside shutting the door behind me after two minutes you can hear faint voices through the door before a round fired off making the girls shift but not wake up.

2 mins later

wiping the blood off he's face arvie walked into the main room seeing the two girls asleep in the white room I walked up to them slowly hoping I wouldn't wake them

kneeling down to their faces I brushed the hair out of their faces making the younger one melt into my touch

"daddy" she said before falling back asleep my heart warmed knowing these are Theodore's daughter but what broke it was seeing marks along the arms and legs they both were wearing a yellow dress with their hair done up in a ponytail and a yellow ribbon they would of looked like twins if it weren't for the hair and age difference the older one was a brunette while the younger one was blonde

 _'I have to get out of here quickly'_ Arvie put his hand under the younger ones waist and lifted her up letting her sleep against him and did the same with the older one, grunting due to their weight he carefully grabbed the blue key card and walked back to the elevator.

once he got inside he put them on the bed and pressed the down button hoping the noise wouldn't wake them, and true to his wishes they stayed asleep despite all the noise and once they got down to the bottom floor he picked them up again and opened the gate with the card to begin the long trek home.

 _7 hours later_

when he and the girls got back he was tired and beat the walk longer because he had to carry them the whole way during the night thank goodness the rain held up until now, unlocking the door and locking it again arvie went upstairs to his room holding the girls he put them on his bed and walked to the other side too tired to go downstairs and sleep on the couch he lied down on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly

at some point during the night he woke up and felt a pair of small arms wrap around him, blinking away the sleep in he's eyes arvie saw the older girl hug him in her sleep, smiling her went to the middle of the bed and put both their heads on he's chest listening to both of their breaths mimic his own breaths feeling them hold tightly made him think of smiley.

 _'Our story has ended my friends' he_ thought rubbing both of the girls back looking at the ceiling _'But mine and these girls story has just began'_

* * *

 _**THE END**_

 ** _(please review.)_**


End file.
